The Chain That Binds Us
by Jaino
Summary: Your mother and I had neglected to tell you of your engagement we made on your behalf when you were just born" Lucius smirked as he watched his son's face drain of color. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Title: The chain's that bind us

Author: Jaino

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Harry, D/Others

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling I just use it every now and then.  
Summary: "Your mother and I had neglected to tell you of your engagement we made on your behalf when you were just born" Lucius smirked as he watched his son's face drain of color. Mpreg

Note: This story is a little AU as Harry's parents are both alive and kicking. And the dark lord never existed so Draco's parents aren't too dark.

-- -- -- -- -- - --

Chapter 1: The Agreement

Malfoy Manor 7th year:

The study of the Malfoy Manor had always been dimly lit. The fireplace was the only source of light, casted shadows that twisted into almost demonic shapes with every flicker. Draco had never liked coming down to his fathers study. It had always been here where Lucius delivered unpleasant news. It seems he had yet to outgrow that feeling even at his age.

Draco had just turned 18 last week. He and the Slytherins had a big party to celebrate the Slytherin sex God's coming of age. Draco smirked he reminisced about how he had deflowered 2 Hufflepuffs, 1 Ravenclaw, and managed to bed a few Gryffindors and Slytherins respectfully. Life was good for Draco Malfoy.

"Draco I have asked that you be pulled out of your classes for the next few weeks to discuss with you some enlightening news" Lucius drawled out as he stood imposingly in front of the fireplace, hands clenched behind his back. Draco knew it was never a good sign when his father did that.

"Your mother and I had neglected to tell you of your engagement we made when you were just born as part of a wizards debt." Lucius said with no small amount of smugness.

Draco stood there mouth open, stiff with shock as his father just continued on with his news.

"and your betrothed will be here tonight for dinner so you two can get to know one another before the wedding" Lucius smirked as he watched his son's face drain of color.

"Wha-what do you mean engagement?" Draco spluttered shocked.

Draco refused to get married, he still had loads of wild oats he needed to sow and he didn't plan on getting involved in any serious relationships anytime soon.

"I can't get married to someone I never met with, let alone spend my life with" There was no way Draco was given up his life for someone who probably was a prude in bed and would want an monogamous relationship. He suppressed a shudder, well could forget that.

"You will or you will find yourself out on the street without a galleon to your name" Lucius voice was deathly serious.

Lucius reached over and clapped Draco on the shoulders before walking towards the door of the study. "And Draco?" Lucius paused "This bonding will be taking place in a month's time so do try to be discreet for the Wedding" his tone dismissive and walked out leaving a stunned red faced Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Chain that Binds us

Author: Jaino

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Harry, DM/BZ, DM/Others

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling I just use it every now and then.  
Summary: "Your mother and I had neglected to tell you of your engagement we made on your behalf when you were just born" Lucius smirked as he watched his son's face drain of color. Mpreg

Note: This story is a little AU as Harry's parents are both alive and kicking. And the dark lord never existed so Draco's parents aren't too dark.

-- -- -- -- -- - --

Chapter 2: An invitation to dinner

Draco took closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calming himself down. He was a Malfoy from one of the purest bloodlines that the Wizarding world had to offer. He refused to let this engagement ruin his day.

Slowly the corner of Draco's lips went up as a deviously brilliant idea struck him. Oh Draco will be there for dinner but he wouldn't be coming alone…. no 'I wonder what Blaise is doing for dinner tonight.'

Godric's Hollow early

"You did **what**_!_" Harry shouted at his father James who had the decency to look a little sheepish at the revelation. "I'm _**engaged**_? And I'm doing to-to get married in how many _**weeks**_?" His voice squeaking at the end.

Harry couldn't believe what his father just told him… that he basically sold him off to repay some debt that his father incurred when he was still at Hogwarts himself.

"Now Harry, lad it won't be so bad" His father tried to sooth his miffed son. "I hear the Malfoy heir is a great catch. Handsome, Wealthy and good in bed too if the rumors are true"

Harry winced and felt more then a little ill at the last comment. He did not want to hear his father talk about sex and him… him and some stranger! I mean of course Harry heard of the Slytherin sex God, I mean who hasn't?

But Harry didn't want to b-be bonded to tha-that "_Slytherin Whore_" no matter how good he was in bed. He had his virtue to think about. Harry wanted his first time to be with someone he loved and loved him back not someone who prided themselves on how many notches they could put on the bed post.

Maybe Harry was being a little prejudice being a virgin and all but who could blame him huh? His father just told him that he was getting married in a few weeks and not only that he was the one expected to carry the heirs for any future Malfoys.

'Nuh uh, no way no how' he may be a virgin but Harry didn't think that automatically made him the bitch in the relationship.

"Father I am not going to do this, you can't make me. I didn't sign a thing" Harry spat out the words quickly trying to end this matter ASAP.

James clicked his tongue at his Eldest son "Sorry Harry but a contract's a contract and we're all going over tonight to meet your future in-laws"

James hated doing this to his son but Lucius had demanded that they give their first born over to them to be Draco's bonded. James really hated how careless he was back in Hogwarts 'sigh' if he had only been more careful they wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place.

He could already tell the Harry was going to fight this tooth an' nail but then again who could blame him? Well at least it wasn't a Hufflepuff…

"Harry your going and that's final"

Malfoy Manor

Draco's room was elaborate with various dragon paintings adorning the walls. All shooting flames at each other from across the room trying to show each other whose boss.

The room was large enough for two people to live comfortable in without it having to place a burden on any of the occupants. Draco sneered at the thought of having to share '_**his**_' room, _**his **_things with some _**stranger**_.

'No matter…' thought Draco as he slowly pushed Blaise down onto the pillows, sliding his muscular chest against Blaises.

-- -- --

"_**Censored!! This part is Nc-17 you need to go to my other account to view it! Sorry but rules are rules.**_ "

-- -- --

"Oh Draco… I can't believe you're getting married"

"Don't worry baby, we'll still be seeing each other" Draco let out a breathy laugh and started to really pound Blaise into the mattress. Cutting off any more of the boy's conversations.

Dinner was going to be interesting to say the least……..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The chain's that bind us

Author: Jaino

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Draco/Blaise, D/Others

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling I just use it every now and then.  
Summary: "Your mother and I had neglected to tell you of your engagement we made on your behalf when you were just born" Lucius smirked as he watched his son's face drain of color. Mpreg

Note: This story is a little AU as Harry's parents are both alive and kicking. And the dark lord never existed so Draco's parents aren't too dark.

-- -- -- -- -- - --

Chapter 3: The First Meeting

-

Malfoy Manor

--

Harry sat with his parents in the Malfoys parlor room nervously tugging his dress robe under the table. They had just arrived at the Malfoy Manor about half an hour ago and his future _'__**husband**__'_ had yet to grace them with his appearance.

Briefly wondering if his fiancé was just as shocked about the whole situation as he was; Harry hoped that maybe when they meet his fiancé and him could at the very least be friends and work something out.

Harry sighed. He couldn't believe his parents managed to convince him to come (mostly on his mother's insisting) turns out that his fiancé's mother was one of her dearest friends.

Harry sighed again looking over at his mother talking adamantly with Mrs. Malfoy about the impending wedding. While His father and Mr. Malfoy traded their opinions on the Ministry of Magic's new regulations regarding broom safety that just passed.

Harry took the time to observe his _'_future' in-laws. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were both very regal looking, with blonde hair and good looks almost like they should be characters from a fairytale, and considering the situation maybe it was a fairytale.

'_And this is all just a dream... a very bad dream…_' pinching his hand Harry winched _'or maybe not'_

'_At least I can tell Ron that the Slytherin sex god does exists… and me his chaste best friend is going to bonded with said confirmed sex fiend'_ Harry let out a sigh thinking about his red hair friend's potential reaction.

He and Ron Weasley had been best friends forever. Ever since Harry had caught Ron's chocolate frog for him in preschool they had been inseparable (he knew he was going to be a Seeker even at age 5) And since they're families lived close to each other, Harry spent a lot of time over at the Weasley residence playing with all Ron's brothers and baby sister.

Actually meeting Draco's parents had given the many rumors about the Slytherin some truth. Even though he and Draco went to the same school he had never actually '_**seen**_' the infamous Slytherin sex god.

Ron and Harry had speculated that the Slytherin sex god was just a glorified rumor that the Slytherins made up for some reason or another 'Damn Drama queens'

The sound of approaching foot steps broke Harry from his thoughts. Looking up through his dark hair Harry's breath hitched just a little.

There in the doorway of the pallor were two men; one tall very handsome blonde man and a slightly shorter blonde. By the smirk on the taller man's face Harry knew immediately that must be Draco.

He watched as Draco's eyes scanned over everyone one in the room then coming to settle on him. Harry thought he saw Draco's eye twitch slightly.

"Ah Draco glad you could finally join us… and I see you brought "_**Blaise**_" Lucius tone stressed on the now identify man's name.

Harry could see Mrs. Malfoy frown at the mention of Draco's companion. Harry missed the looks that his parents were giving each other behind him. The air got a little tenser in those few seconds.

"Come meet your future husband" Harry found himself pulled up by both his parents and push to stand as Draco sauntered towards him holding onto the other blondes hand pulling Blaise with him.

Harry felt his cheeks flush red in anger and embarrassment as he took in both Draco's and Blaise's state. Their clothing and hair was mussed as if they just finished having sex lots and lots of sex.

By the look on that bastards smug face Harry knew it was intentional. '_So much for being friends…_'


End file.
